


This And This And This

by nhasablog



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles discovers that Patroclus is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This And This And This

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

“Patroclus.” Pa-tro-clus. Sometimes Achilles’ voice came floating into Patroclus’ mind, mingling with his thoughts as if it always belonged there. Saying his name, which was the sweetest sound that could ever reach his ears. Saying his name in that way that only Achilles did. Stretching it out. Pa-tro-clus. As if it was worth his time.

Achilles had to shove Patroclus to make him realize that he was actually speaking to him this time. “Are you awake?” he joked once Patroclus looked at him in confusion.

Patroclus blinked. “Oh, sorry. I thought-” He cut himself off, suddenly embarrassed. It hadn’t been long since they had established what they were, and Patroclus often found himself uncertain about his words, his actions. Achilles never gave him any reason to, of course, but it was in Patroclus’ nature to doubt himself.

“What?” Achilles asked, curiosity apparent on his face.

Patroclus shook his head. “Nothing.”

Achilles raised an eyebrow. “Tell me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Using your eyes on me is unfair.”

Achilles grinned. “So it’s working?”

Patroclus huffed, shifting a bit where he was leaning against a tree in the clearing of the forest. Chiron had let them spend the afternoon however they wanted, and they had wasted no time in sitting down in the soft grass in the cool shade of the woods. It had been so peaceful that Patroclus almost fell asleep.

Achilles frowned when he didn’t reply properly. “Hey.” He leaned in, resting his chin on Patroclus’ shoulder. “Tell me.”

Patroclus looked at him, and in a moment of playfulness he found himself on his feet, grinning down at Achilles. “You’re going to have to catch me first.” And he ran, faster than ever before, his surroundings becoming a blur in the corner of his eyes. He heard Achilles’ steps behind him, and the fact that he was still running told him that Achilles was letting him get away, for now. No one could outrun Achilles unless he wanted them to. No one.

Patroclus knew it would come, so he wasn’t surprised when Achilles eventually latched onto his middle, tackling him down in a way that didn’t hurt. They wrestled for a short moment, and Patroclus was then pinned and straddled and unable to get away.

“Now,” Achilles started, grinning at him in triumph. “Will you tell me what you had been thinking about saying?”

Patroclus pulled a skeptical face and then promptly shook his head.

Achilles frowned, using a finger to poke at Patroclus’ ribs. “Patroc-” Patroclus had jumped at the poke, and that had shut him up quickly.

And when he smiled, Patroclus didn’t know if he should be scared or honored. To have him smile that beautiful smile because of you was something special indeed.

“Are you sensitive there?” he asked, his voice impossibly smooth.

Patroclus squirmed somewhat awkwardly. He’d never been in this position before. “A bit.”

“A bit, huh?”

Patroclus placed his hands on Achilles’ chest, pushing him lightly. “Don’t.”

Something flashed in Achilles’ eyes. “I won’t, if you don’t want me to.”

Whatever had started this whole thing was promptly forgotten.

Later that night, when the darkness of the cave shielded them from the rest of the world, Patroclus let himself be turned onto his back, his bare chest exposed to the air. He was overcome with desire, mixed with exhaustion. He was satisfied when Achilles started moving slower.

Achilles trailed his fingers over his thighs, gently and carefully as he moved downwards, pressing his mouth to Patroclus’ lower stomach.

“Mine,” he mumbled against the damp skin, his breath warm.

Patroclus shivered, urging his heartbeat to slow down. Achilles started moving upwards again, but this time his nose was the only thing touching him. Neither of them could miss the way Patroclus’ belly jumped under the light caress.

Achilles looked up, amused. “Are you-”

“Don’t ruin the mood.”

Achilles didn’t need to be told twice.

The third time something similar happened Achilles wasn’t going to let Patroclus find a way around it. Patroclus had stepped on a sharp rock, and his foot was currently resting on Achilles’ lap as the latter cleaned it, but the way Patroclus flinched didn’t go unnoticed.

“Let’s play a game,” Achilles suddenly said. “To distract you from the pain.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Patroclus replied, biting his lip hard.

“List three things about me that you love and I will then do the same.”

Patroclus thought for a moment. “Just three?”

Achilles smiled. “Just three.”

“Well.” Patroclus lowered his gaze as Achilles continued cleaning his wound. “Your smile.”

“That’s one.”

“Your trusting nature.”

“Two.”

Patroclus smiled toward the ground. “And your stubbornness.”

Achilles stilled his fingers, surprised. “Really?”

Patroclus looked up at him. “It’s one of your strengths. The way you never give up. It’s also a weakness.” He shrugged.

Achilles hummed, going back to tending his wound. “I love your eyes.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. And your loyalty.”

“You’re making me blush.”

Achilles smirked. “And I love how ticklish you are.”

One quick flutter of his fingers against his sole, and Patroclus pulled his foot away with a groan. “Stop it.”

“But you never let me tickle you.”

“Because it tickles.”

“Oh, really.”

“Don’t do it.”

“You don’t mean that.” Patroclus hesitated, and that was enough of an answer to Achilles. “I will make you laugh until you can’t breath, Patroclus.” Pa-tro-clus.

Achilles wasn’t anything but a man of his word, and Patroclus found himself pinned to the ground while the other boy poked and prodded wherever he could reach and sending his victim into hysterics fairly quickly.

Patroclus cried Achilles’ name, his chest filling with warmth. He had never felt this loved or safe before. Not with anyone but Achilles.

Achilles just smiled at the sight, happiness radiating from both of them. In the end Achilles didn’t tickle him until he was breathless, because Patroclus laughing was like music to his ears, but it also made him want to kiss his lips more than ever. So he did, and saved a few tickles for later instead.

Patroclus didn’t mind.


End file.
